Cats and Foxes
by Kage-Magi
Summary: Mildly AU, Characters may be a little OOC. Romance in later chapters. Naruto gets a specialized training program in the acadamy, which has him training with Kakashi at an early age. Note I suck at summeries
1. Why me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I'm making them graduate from the acadamy at 14 instead of twelve, mostly because i want to but also because I find Teenage hormones funny. Oh and at the moment I am unsure about the pairing right now it's looking like a Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina. Any ideas would be much appreaciated. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails. And he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails landslides and tsunamis would result.

The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace. Finally, risking his life one ninja was able to imprison its soul.

Having defeated the demon the brave shinobi died. That Shinobi was the Fourth Hokage, the Fire Shadow, champion of the village hidden in the leaves.

Because even the mighty Fourth Hokage, did not possess the power to fully kill the demon, he sealed it in the navel of a new born baby boy.

The Fourth Hokage's last wish was that the boy be seen as a hero for holding the demon in him, seen as the villages protector…to bad wishes don't always come true.

Five years later.

A five year old blonde girl wandered down the streets of her village, her name is Ino. She had recently lost her pet kitten and she was looking for it. Her mother had allowed her to search as long as she stayed away from the training grounds. She had been searching since breakfast and it was almost lunch, she was about to go home when she heard a strange thumping noise. She thought it was quite odd, and turned several corners to find its source. She turned into an alley to see four boys kicking another boy who was curled into a ball.

"HEY!" Ino yelled, the four boys looked at her then ran out the other end of the alley. Ino went over to the boy on the ground, and knelt down. "Are you okay?" she asked. The boy uncurled himself and sat up slowly. Arms still clutching something protectively to his stomach, "my names Ino what's yours?" The boy lifted his head and Ino found herself staring into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. So entranced with them , she almost didn't notice he had handed her something, and began running of in the direction the other boys went. Ino was a little angry when he didn't give his name and was about to chase him when she remembered he had given her something. She looked down at what had been placed in her hands, and her eyes widened in shock. It was a kitten, her kitten wearing her 'property of Ino' collar

2 year later

Sakura was happy today she was walking with her friend Ino to the ninja academy. They walked with their friends talking animatedly. They were just entering the academy grounds, Sakura turned to Ino.

"Thanks again for the ribbon Ino." She said smiling. But Ino didn't answer, she was looking at something, Sakura followed her line of sight the Hokage was talking with one of the teachers, but he had his hands on the shoulders of a blonde boy about her age, it him Ino was staring at. "Ne…Ino do you know that boy?" Ino gave a small start, before turning to Sakura.

"No…" She replied shaking her head "but I think I've seen him before."

"Really? Where?" Sakura asked

"I don't know but…" Ino was cut off as another girl ran up to them

"Sasuke-kun is here!" The girls grinned widely before running off. While a young blue haired girl sat quietly watching the blonde haired boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Iruka," the Hokage said "that's why Naruto will not be present for some of the classes, do you understand?"

"But Hokage-sama why does Naruto need specialized training?" the teacher asked

"That is currently an S-class secret, but I will reveal it to you on the boy's graduation day. Oh and in the beginning if it seems he is behind the other students, this is also due to his training but shouldn't last long. His teacher will pick him up from your class tomorrow morning, he will detail Naruto's train schedule and inform you of the days he's will be teaching him as well as to the effects this will have on him so you can grade him accordingly."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Ano… does it have to do with…it?"

"Partially, but there is another reason."

"Ah, so who is his other sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi, if he's not on time tell him I'll be sending Kurenai-san to speak with him about his books." The Hokage said with a smile.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka replied before turning to Naruto "Here come with me I'll take you to class." Iruka said with a smile holding out his hand. Naruto squinted at Iruka as if he was studying him, be fore he looked at the Hokage, who just smiled and nodded. Naruto turned back to Iruka

"Hai sensei" He said with a grin, taking his teachers hand. The Hokage watched Iruka lead the boy towards some of his classmates, with a smile before turning and leaving.

Next Day

All the students were present and accounted for, with books open waiting for Iruka to begin his lecture. Iruka glanced at the clock then at Naruto, Kakashi should have been here by now he thought, oh well guess I'll begin today's topic.

"Today we will begin studying chakra manipulation, I want each of you to…" Iruka was cut off as their was a burst of smoke in front of him which revealed a silver haired man in a Jounin vest, with his hitai-ate covering his left eye, reading a small orange book.

"Yo." The man said lazily

"Your late Kakashi. You know what that means?" Iruka said shaking his head

"I was in fact held up by my punishment on my way here. Any way I be taking him now, he'll be with me three days a week and the weekends, you got him for two days I'll give you an evaluation at the end of each month. Where is he any way?" Kakashi asked turning to glance over his shoulder at the class. Most of the class by this point was staring at the Jounin wondering who was going with him. Naruto was putting his books away.

"Naruto! Come here your other sensei is here." Iruka said as the boy finished packing and walked down the stairs. Now the class was wondering why the new boy was going and not one of them. Kakashi placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Ciao." He said popping away with Naruto. When the smoke cleared several hands shot up.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka asked as he pointed to her

"Who was that, and why did the new boy go with him?" asked the pink haired student

"That was Hatake Kakashi one of Konoha's elite Jounin, and I was not inform of the reason why, I only now that it was done on the orders of the Hokage."

"Iruka-sensei shouldn't you be told why your student is not going present in class." Asked the pineapple haired boy in the back corner. Iruka figured he couldn't tell them about the specialized training or they'd get jealous.

"Normally yes Shikamaru, but from what I've been told he is learning his academy instruction from another sensei, for reasons unknown. But I still give him his marks, assignments, and exams."

"So its just like he's in another class along with this one!" Sakura stated.

"Exactly Sakura, now everyone we shall continue with the lecture." Iruka stated to accompanying groans.

Elsewhere

"Kakashi-sensei where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the mountainous terrain.

"In the mountains behind the Hokage monument. Now as for what you will be learning, unlike Iruka who lectures to teach I will teach you through application." Kakashi said all the while not taking his eye of his book. Naruto had a look of confusion on his face "Iruka was lecturing about Chakra manipulation correct?" Naruto nodded "Instead of lecturing about it you are going to actually perform the chakra control exercises." Naruto grinned as he understood. "We will begin with the leaf exercise, use your chakra to levitate a leaf in the palm of your hand, begin!" Naruto reached into a pile of leaves a placed one on his hand. He focused on the leaf willing it to levitate, after two hours he was willing it to move. When the sun began to set Kakashi walked up to him, "you can go home we'll continue the lesson tomorrow come straight here." He then poofed away. Naruto's shoulders slumped it'd take forever for him to become a ninja at this rate.

In the end it took all three days with Kakashi in order for Naruto to master the first exercise, it didn't help that as it became easier Kakashi replaced the leaf with a rock. When Naruto walked into the classroom several of the students glared at him (mostly members of the Sasuke fan club). Naruto glared back and sat down next to a pineapple haired boy who seemed to be sleeping.

"Ne…your Naruto right?" the boy asked, Naruto nodded

"and your…um…"

"Shikamaru." He replied without lifting his head. "so what are you learning wih that Jounin?"

"The basic chakra control exercises." Naruto answered

"So you've caught up to us then Iruka-sensei just finished the lectures on basic chakra manipulation yesterday."

"oh…kay" Naruto said with a shrug. As a heavy set boy say on the other side of Shikamaru.

"Choji this is Naruto, Naruto this is my friend Choji." Choji waved while munching on his chips, Naruto waved back. Before they could do anything Iruka walked in.

"Alright today we're going to begin practicing basic chakra control exercises, I will be passing out the leaves in a minute, since you have all been studying the theory from my lectures on chakra manipulation. I expect you all levitate it at least once today." Iruka began passing out the leaves, Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?"

"I've already done this with Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't I do something else?" Iruka frowned for a moment.

"Can you show me how far you've progressed." He asked all eyes in the class were on Naruto, even Shikamaru lifted up his head.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Before Iruka could give him a leaf Naruto placed a hand about a foot over his pencil and lifted it with his chakra until it floated at the mid-point between the desk and the table he then rotated his hand thus moving the pencil, until it was floating half a foot above his hand. "Is this correct Iruka-sensei?" Iruka nodded

"How did you learn to do that with things other than the leaf?"

"Kakashi-sensei believed that once I was able to lift the leaf an inch, I should try with something heavier, and he proceeded to given me heavier objects until yesterday when he said I had finished with this exercise."

"Ah..." Iruka murmured. 'he taught Naruto an advanced version of the basic exercise so instead of being behind the class he's ahead. "What else did he teach you?"

"Nothing else, Iruka-sensei."

"He hasn't given you weapons practice or anything."

"No Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei said that 'I must understand the practical before I master the theoretical."

"But don't you…"

"Iruka Sensei." Shikamaru said interrupting "Isn't that the point of Naruto learning from another sensei. Where this class focuses on generalities and slow accumulation of knowledge, Kakashi-sensei focuses on specifics and mastering one task and relying on practice to keep ones skills up. Like real shinobi have to do once they graduate."

"Ah you are right Shikamaru, I just didn't expect Kakashi to think that way." Iruka said lamely "now…uh Naruto please perform the exercise anyway, and before you complain, no you won't be using the leaf. I will give you a selection of weights to practice with. Also this way if any of your classmates are having difficulty you can perhaps give them some assistance."

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied Kakashi-sensei had told him the same thing mid afternoon yesterday when Naruto had mastered the exercise. The rest of the days class went normally only two of the students (other than Naruto) were able to perform the exercise on the first try, Harano Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. The only ones who asked Naruto for help were Choji and Shikamaru. At the end of the when the students were filing out of the classroom, Naruto sat in his seat waiting for the rush to die down.

"Hey." A voice called from behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder their was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in his short time at the academy he understood that the popular kids never talk to the people like him without a good reason. Sasuke had a sour look on his face as if he was about to do something distasteful.

"I…" Sasuke stopped and scowled again then muttered something.

"What?" Naruto asked again not hearing.

"Can you help me with my chakra manipulation!" Sasuke growled out through his gritted teeth. Naruto blinked 'did he just say what I think he said.'

"Sure…what do you need help with." Naruto said still unsure as to if he heard the question right

"I'm having trouble getting my chakra to flow steadily," Sasuke growled out.

"Oh that's easy," Naruto said win a grin. Sasuke only scowled "think of your chakra like blood." Now it was Sasuke's turn to blink.

"Blood?"

"Imagine your chakra flowing through you like blood and match the speed of the flow to the beat of your heart. At least that's what Kakashi-sensei said, and it worked for me." Sasuke nodded in understanding

"Thanks dobe." He said with a smirk as he walked away

"Teme!" Naruto growled as he followed Sasuke out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking back to his apartment that night, when the first rock struck glancing off his temple. He turn around to see four drunk men glaring at him. One threw another rock. It struck him in the shoulder, Naruto held back his cry of pain. He had met people like this before. They loved to hear him scream, this time Naruto wouldn't let them. He began to run; he heard them chase after him. He ignored their drunken threats, they didn't matter, getting away was the only thing that mattered. Even after he heard them stop chasing him he kept going until he was out of breath and he fell to his knees. When he could stand, he looked around he was on the mountain behind the Hokage monument. He was about to head back into the village when he heard it. A whining sound out in the dark around him Naruto being Naruto, followed the sound until he came to a cave. Inside the cave was a newborn lion cub. Pawing at the side of its dead mother, Naruto crept closer until he was close enough to lay a hand on the mothers back. She was so cold, it was like she was absorbing the warmth from his hand. The cub yowled again. Naruto carefully picked it up, it was also cold it curled into the warmth of Naruto's arms. Naruto began running back to the village towards the Hokage tower. He rushed into tower ignoring the ANBU guards as he burst into the office

"Hokage-ojiisan!"

"Yes Naruto?' the Hokage said waving off the ANBU. Naruto held up the small cub.

"He needs help Hokage-ojiisan, his mom is dead." Naruto murmured. The Hokage gave a small frown as he thought then he smiled.

"I can't help him," He said holding up a hand to forestall any complaints from Naruto before he continued "But I can help you help him. I will explain the situation to Kakashi before he sees you tomorrow. In the mean time what are you going to name your new partner?" Naruto blinked for a minute before it sunk in, he looked down at the black specked golden ball of fur purring contently in his arms, before opening his eyes and staring at Naruto with eyes that seemed to be pools of liquid gold.

"Kogane, I'll call him Kogane." Naruto smiled as the lion yawned.

"Come." The Hokage said standing up "Lets get him some food."

Four years later

Naruto ducked under the first paw swipe and leapt over the second, launching a kick that the lion caught grabbing his ankle in its mouth throwing him over to the side. Naruto flipped off the ground and charged at the lion. Delivering a heavy punch to its ribs only to have the animal roll with the blow and come at him again.

"Time!" Kakashi called from behind his book. The boy and the lion both stopped in mid attack and sat on the ground. "Sorry to interrupt your warm up but Hokage-sama wants to see you Naruto."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. You going to be here later Kogane, or are you going hunting again?"

"I'll be here Naruto-niisan, I'll finish warming up so we can start training when you get back." Kogane growled revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, as he shook his black mane. "oh and could you pick me up some milk on your way back?"

"Your not a lion," Naruto laughed "you're a six hundred pound kitten." And he took off running towards the Hokage tower. Kogane roaring in mock anger behind him. As he ran he started to think of his friends, Shikamaru and Choji they and Sasuke were the only ones from their class that knew about Kogane. Shikamaru and Choji had met him when he was a cub living at Naruto's house, Sasuke found out when he became Naruto's sparring partner. Because they were the top two students in class they were always competing. But that was in class away from what Sasuke described to Naruto as 'the fan girl eye' they were as close as brothers Sasuke even sparred with Kogane on occasion. Kogane enjoyed it because Sasuke fought in completely different style to Naruto and it helped him develop more techniques to use against Naruto. Naruto was still thinking about how much he enjoyed having brothers when the Hokage's office door came into view. Naruto stopped to catch his breath, a wait of three seconds, before entering the office. The Hokage smiled as Naruto entered.

"Ah Naruto-kun you're here."

"What'd you want to talk about Ojiisan?"

"At some point during your training you probably wondered why you have class with Kakashi, and Iruka instead of just Iruka." Naruto nodded in agreement. "There are two reasons Naruto the first reason you've been training with Kakashi is because of your mother."

"My mother?" Naruto asked as his heart became a hammer in his chest.

"Yes Naruto, your mother had a powerful bloodline ability, that we know has been passed on to you. Kakashi was the only person to ever see it in use other than your father. So he was given the task of conditioning you to be able to use it. It was called the Chikane or Bloodmetal. An immensely powerful skill, which is why it is to your advantage to learn and master it do you understand?"

"Hai Ojiisan." Naruto answered "What is the second reason?"

"The second reason is…" The Hokage stopped for a moment unsure of how he was going to tell the boy. "Naruto do you remember the tale of the Kyuubi, and how it was defeated by the fourth?" The boy nodded "That tale is a lie. The Kyuubi was far too powerful to ever be defeated by any human. So the Yondaime sealed it inside a new born child…that child was you Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened as the Sandaime finished

"So that's why the village hates me…" Naruto muttered tears welling up in his eyes.

"That is only because they do not know you Naruto-kun, once you become a shinobi of this village you will prove to them that you are not a demon, you will prove that you are a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves."

"I won't be just any shinobi," Naruto said as his tears stopped "I'll be Hokage!" The Sandaime smiled

"Go back to your training area; Kakashi should have everything set up. I will be along shortly."

"Hai Ojiisan." Naruto said with a grin as he ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran up the mountain until he reached the area he left Kogane in. There was Kakashi sitting in a circle surrounded by different types of metal.

"Did you bring my milk?" Kogane asked. Naruto threw at carton at his feet. Kane just raised an eyebrow and stared. Naruto sighed and his hands flashed through seals.

"**Jinteki Yajuu Kage **(Human Beast Shadow)!" Naruto said with a sigh. Their was a poof of smoke and the Lion had been replace with what could have been a twin version of Naruto with black hair, gold eyes and inch long claws.

"Better," Kogane said as he opened the carton and chugged it.

"Anyway," Naruto said looking at Kakashi "How do I go about obtaining my bloodlimit?"

"Easy." Said the Hokage as he walked up the path. "you place your open palm on one of the metals around Kakashi. And use your chakra to absorb the purest element of that metal into your body."

"What?" Naruto said blinking

"Your bloodlimit is actually in your blood, we have done blood tests that prove it is now active. Any way once you have absorbed each of the metals your body will enter a meditative state as your blood reconstructs the metal molecules into the Chikane. Once you have entered that state I will leave you a scroll with all the information I have on your abilities. We are not sure how long you will be in that state and it will be unsafe to move you so Kakashi and Kogane will protect you. Do you understand?"

"Hai Hokage-ojiisan, I will begin immediately." Naruto walked into the circle of metals Kakashi had been sitting in. And placed his hand on the first metal, Naruto could feel his chakra absorbing the purest parts of the metal. When he put his hand on the next metal, all that was left of the first metal was brown dust. Naruto continued until he had completed the circle. His eyelids felt heavy, so did his body, he laid down and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes to sunlight, and groaned.

"Morning." Kakashi said grinning through his mask.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"About a week." Kakashi answered you have three more weeks before you have to go back to class.

"Why that long?" Naruto asked as he stood up. And realized that his body was much heavier than normal.

"Two reasons, one your body is adapting to the new weight. And two the excuse I used to get you out of class was a month long training trip."

"New weight?" Naruto asked Kakashi tossed him a scroll.

"Read." Naruto opened the scroll.

_Chikane (Bloodmetal)_

_A bloodline ability which allows one to extract the purest form of iron or other metals into ones body at which point the metals combine in the blood of the user forming a near indestructable alloy, which is then converted to muscle and fat tissue inside the body, the alloy molecuals alsomerge with the bone molecules so that while still alloing the body to grow the bones become near unbreckable. This has little to no effect on ones outward appearance, as the metal has been reformed molecularly and is thusly now apart of the users body. One possessing this ability can excrete this metal alloy (known as Chikane or bloodmetal) from the pores of their skin alloing them to create armor or weapons. The information for the creation of this alloy is now stored in the blood, and as one expells this metal, the body attomaticly creates more. The prosscess which creates the bloodmetal uses little chakra, forming armor or weapons uses more chakra to extract and shape it, but whatever armor or weapon form requires no chakra to maintain as the metallic subtance that is the bloodmetal hardens instantly, into a near indestrucable object. The effects of storing such an alloy, have the slight side-effect of increasing ones mass exponentally, which inturn makes it harder for on to move one's body, which in itself is another type of training. Although if the body absorbs too much of the alloy one becomes immobile as ones chakra breaks down the alloy and forces the excess to pour out of the bodies pours until it has reached a manageable amount. If one cannot rid ones self of the excess alloy in time the blood becomes poisened and this could be fatal to the user as the poisened blood will harden the alloy IN the body, where it can not be easily broken down. The limit for the amount of alloy one's body can hold is 3/4's of ones natural body mass._

"So I have to train to adapt to this new wieght, and learn how to use this ability?" Kakashi nodded

"Oh and your in luck here comes your training partner." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Kogane barreling down on him. Now a normal human being when faced with a 600 pound lion barreling down on them would. Naruto has never been normal. He began to rush the charging lion slower than normal but still rushing. They both leapt at the same time, and crashed together in a flurry of claws and fists, then they flew apart both landing easly.

"Now that the warm ups over, would you be so kind." Naruto smiled

"Of course," Naruto's hands flashed through seals "**Jinteki Yajuu Kage**!" a poof of smoke and Kogane charged again, this time Naruto stayed in place but adopting what looked like an offensive position, as Kogane closed Naruto began moving his hands in slow figure eights. Kogane attack with fierce swift attacks making brutal use of his claws, but Naruto turned the blows away with the steady movement of his hands and arms. Until he broke through Kogane's attack and struck him a dozen times in the chest with his knuckles. Kogane was thrown back but still on his feet.

"So you almost mastered it." Kogane said with a grin as he rubbed his chest.

"Mastered what? Kakashi asked impressed by the technique.

"The Shishiken or Lion fist. It's the style of Taijutsu me and Naruto have been working on."

"You've created your own style of taijutsu!" Kakashi said now really impressed "why?"

"Because Naruto doesn't fit into what I like to call the genius category." Kogane replied with a shrug." Kakashi turned to Naruto

"Explain." Naruto sighed.

"Because of how my bones are structured to would be impossible for me to master most of the styles of taijutsu in the village. Because almost all of the villages styles rely on speed. But I have thicker bones and wider shoulders meaning I will not be able to learn and use any of those styles with any degree of skill. So when me and Kogane began training together we began focusing on my power, and endurance. Things I already have large amounts of. You were working to improve my weapons aim, chakra control and speed, while Kogane and I worked on creating and mastering a style and set of moves."

"I see." Kakashi pointed to his covered eye. "May I copy it?" Naruto nodded

"If you want we'll be practicing all week to see if I can master this technique before we develop another one." The rest of the afternoon and week they showed Kakashi the forms styles and moves they had developed so far. Kakashi helped them refine certain aspects of the style, and pointers on things they could work on. The following week Naruto began practice with his bloodlimit. At first he found it difficult to call forth the metal from his body, but slowly it became easier, and easier until, "I did it." Naruto said looking at what was in front of him. Kakashi and Kogane walked up. Laying in front of Naruto were two paper thin bracers, shining like silver.

"Aren't they a little thin?" Kakashi asked Naruto shook his head

"I made the metal denser as opposed to making it thicker. Try and scratch one, if you can." Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi flipped a kunai out of his pouch and slammed the point into one of the bracers with enough force to make a crater beneath it. Kakashi lifted the kunai fully expecting to see a hole in the bracer. It wasn't even scratched, Kakashi's kunai was another story, the tip had broken off and their were cracks running all the way to the handle.

"Impressive Naruto I wonder what else you can make in four days."

"Four days?" Naruto and Kogane said Simultaneously

"Yes your 'training trip is over in four days…oh and by the way how heavy are those?" Naruto picked one up.

"About ten pounds why?" Kakashi only grinned

Four days later

"I want you to kill him" Naruto growled as he ran

"No." Kogane growled as he ran beside Naruto "I'll eat him, then kill him", they were both wearing centimeter thick bracers on there arms and legs as they ran around the village wall, for the fourteenth lap. "How many do we got left." The lion wheezed as he ran

"Thirty-six." Naruto breathed "why are we doing this again?"

"Kakashi-sensei believes that you having all this Chikane on your body will help if you need to attack in a hurry so you need to get used to the weight. I am doing this because he said I need to be faster, and I am pretty sure that once these come off I'll be able to fly." By the time they finished their laps the sun had set, Kogane followed Naruto to his apartment in his human form, as he was to tired to climb a mountain wearing an extra two hundred pounds, Naruto was only wearing an extra hundred. Upon entering the apartment both collapsed on the floor. "At least you get to go back to class tomorrow." Kogane muttered as he drifted to sleep. Naruto's snore was his only response.

Three years later (now present day)

Naruto groaned as he rushed towards the classroom it was the day of the genin exams ad he was going to be late. He ran with everything he had leaping across the tops of houses. He just barely managed to dive through an open window as Iruka walked through the door. Several people stared at him all for different reasons.

'The one day he chooses to be late, is the day that can decide the rest of his life.' Sasuke thought.

'He'll never learn.' Choji thought with a laugh

'I would have been less troublesome to have been late, he's the last person on the list.' Shikamaru thought

'I'm glad Naruto-kun made it on time.' Hinata thought

'That baka always has to make an entrance.' Kiba thought

'It wouldn't have affected his marks if he was late he goes last anyway.' Iruka thought. "Naruto sit down so we can start today." Iruka said before he started calling names. Naruto sat beside Sasuke, and instantly he felt killer intent washing over him, he glance over his shoulder to see the two co-presidents of the Sasuke fan club, Ino and Sakura glaring at him, before he turned his eyes forward again.

"Sasuke your fangirls want me dead again what'd I do this time?" Naruto whispered with out looking in the Uchiha's direction.

"It could be many things actually but I think its because I wouldn't let either of them sit beside me, and you just sat there." Sasuke whispered back

"Oh and here I thought it was cause I was breathing your air again." Naruto hissed

"They only did that once."

"They broke my freaking collar bone!" Naruto whisper yelled "Just because I was walking beside you for ten seconds." It was actually hard for Sasuke to stifle a laugh as he remembered

"They apologized didn't they?"

"Of course then when Iruka wasn't looking Ino kicked me in the shin."

"Didn't you tell Iruka?"

"The only witness was Sakura and you know damn well she wouldn't say anything."

"True, but Iruka might have believed you."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was beat up by a girl?"

"Point."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called

"Back in a minute dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme!" Naruto growled the moment Iruka and Sasuke left the room twin fists struck the back of Naruto's head.

"What do you think your doing talking to Sasuke-kun like that?" Sakura spat

"And what made you think you were aloud to sit in that chair!" Ino hissed, Naruto looked around for help, Shikamaru and Choji had move to the far side of the room when the hitai-ate wearing girls approached him.

"Well?" Ino said crossing her arms across her chest as Sakura did the same. Naruto let out a sigh,

"Fine I'll talk, first the reason I talk to Sasuke like that is because that's how he talks to me and the only reason I sat here was because it was the nearest unoccupied chair. Any more questions?" The glare he received sent a shiver up his spine, before they could do anything else to him the door opened admitting Iruka and a hitai-ate wearing Sasuke. Naruto was momentarily deafened by a cry of,

"SASUKE-KUN!" as the girls raced towards the Uchiha.

"Uzumaki Naruto your next." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto said several prayers to Kami for saving him from what could have been a blood bath. Iruka lead him to a large hall with two other exam officials. "Naruto for the first part of the exam you will give us a demonstration of your weapon skills. You are to hit the target on the fare wall as accurately as possible with only ten shots."

"Iruka-sensei have you been informed as to why I underwent the other training?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes specialty training for a bloodlimit. Now what weapon will you be practicing with?"

"Am I allowed to choose my bloodlimit as a weapon?"

"Given the nature of this test we would need to see it first then we will judge if it counts or if you have to try again with a more conventional weapon."

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he turn towards the target and raised his hands pointing them at the target. "**Gin Tama** (Silver Bullets)!" from the tips of his fingers flew ten silver blades each one struck the target, forming a perfect circle around the bull's eye. Naruto turned to face the examiners who excluding Iruka were stunned.

"Naruto, just to humor me could you throw just one kunai to convince my companions that this has nothing to do with your bloodline limit." Naruto nodded as he threw a kunai from his pouch into the dead center of the circle. "Excellent, now all you have to do is show us three bunshin and you pass." Naruto grinned

"Hai Iruka sensei." Naruto said as his hands formed a seal (you all know what seal this is so don't bother asking) "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Naruto yelled as the hall filled with shadow clones "Does this count Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently, even Iruka was goggle eyed at this demonstration.

"How did you learn that technique?" Iruka asked as the other examiners were speechless

"Kakashi-sensei lost a bet and had to teach me a new technique so he taught me this one." Iruka shook his head as he hand Naruto the hitai-ate. Iruka walked Naruto back to the classroom.

"Alright everyone tomorrow we will be dividing you up into three man cells each with a Jounin Sensei, so until tomorrow class dismissed." As the new genin filed out of the room, Iruka handed Naruto another hitai-ate, "for Kogane." He whispered, Naruto smiled.

The next day the majority of the new genin were… lets say surprised, to see Naruto talking to a 600 hundred pound lion with a hitai-ate on its fore-leg. They were even more surprised when it talked back. Ino and Sakura where speechless, when Sasuke walked into the room mostly because of what he said,

"Oh Kogane's here." As he walked over and took a seat beside Naruto and the lion. Iruka walked in and was immediately stopped by Ino and Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei why is their a lion in the class!" Sakura asked in whisper, while Ino waited for an answer.

"That's Kogane he's Naruto's little brother, he's on what ever team Naruto is on. Much like what ever team Kiba is on gets Akamaru." They nodded in understanding as they took their seats behind Sasuke, Naruto and Kogane.

Perspective change

Naruto watched Iruka made his way to the front of the class.

"Alright once I have listed your name and team you are free to go until this afternoon when your Jounin Sensei will come and get you." Naruto turned to Kogane

"So what do you think of the class?"

"I could take most of them though a couple might give me a bit of trouble."

"My thoughts exactly. Hey who do you…"Naruto was cut off by Iruka as he heard

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's head hit the deck with a loud thud.

"WHAT! Why are we with him!" Ino and Sakura said together each word punctuated by another thud.

"Because of your marks on the genin exam, and previous exams show that while you both have incredible minds, and excellent aim you are both lacking in combat ability, where Naruto has…Naruto stop banging your head on the desk, its disrupting. Naruto earned perfect scores in combat, making him the perfect counter part to the both of you." The girls sat down grumbling, Naruto left his head on the desk. "Team 8," Iruka continued "Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Now I'll see you all after lunch." The classroom emptied as the students took an early lunch.

"Niisan should we go meet with our team?" Kogane asked as Naruto had yet to raise his head from the table

"No need they'll be here in three two one."

"Why are we on your team!" Ino hissed from behind him

"Why couldn't we have been on a team with Sasuke-kun." Sakura huffed as she sat down the chair Sasuke had vacated.

"I thought Iruka-sensei explained why?" Kogane replied as he tilted his head to the side in thought. It was as if they had just notice the lion was there. Both girls looked at him for a moment, both thinking the same thought.

'and he's on our team too.' Sakura was the first to respond,

"Forgive us Kogane-san we were just expressing our desire to be on a team with Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile, Ino nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Before Ino or Sakura could respond to his question Naruto answered

"Do you remember what me and Sasuke told you about fangirls?" the lion nodded, Naruto sat up "That's them." As Kogane nodded in understanding, The fangirls in question both struck Naruto at the same time slamming his head back into the table, they then stomped off.

"You can be dumb sometimes niisan." Kogane said as he lay down for a nap.

"Wake me when our sensei gets here." Naruto said with a groan.


	2. Kami hates me

Chapter 2

Two hours after lunch team 7 sat in the classroom alone still awaiting the arrival of their sensei, Ino and Sakura had were arguing once again about Sasuke

"You know he's going to date me first," Sakura taunted "Haven't you heard Sasuke-kun doesn't like pork so how would you have a chance Ino-_PIG_!"

"Well I _KNOW_ he doesn't like brains," Ino hissed as she flicked Sakura's forehead. "So why would he date someone with a giant forehead like you."

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Make me Forehead-girl!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!" Naruto's head struck the table once again,

'Don't they ever stop?' he thought 'And where is our sensei he's almost as late as Kaka…' Naruto's head snapped up his body tense, his fingers biting into the wood of the table. 'Hokage-ojiisan wouldn't do that to me…would he? No I mean he likes me… doesn't he?' Naruto's thoughts were cut off as the door slid open.

"Yo!" said the silver haired jonin, before he could say anything else the classroom was fill with a very loud crunch as Naruto's hands took two chunks out of the desk he was sitting at.

'I guess that cleared things up,' Naruto thought 'Kami-sama hates and I am destined for eternal anguish, and suffering' Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow, at Naruto before continuing.

"Meet me on the roof for some introductions, and I'll explain your first mission." Kakashi said lazily before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Ino and Sakura raced out the door, Kogane got up stretched and let out a yawn that revealed his dagger-like teeth. Before pawing the side of Naruto's head and telling him to head up to the roof. Naruto raced after the girls as Kogane let out a sigh shaking his black mane as he padded up the stairs behind his older brother.

Naruto made it to the roof in time to see Ino and Sakura glaring at each other sitting on opposite sides of a bench. Naruto sat between them and immediately became the subject of their combined glare. "Okay so how about you introduce yourselves, you know you name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and interests." Kakashi was met by two blank stares and annoy/amused stares respectively from Naruto and Kogane. "Okay then I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi…I like…things, I dislike…other things, and I'm not telling you about my hobbies."

"All we learned is his name." Sakura murmured.

"Hatake Kakashi, likes Kurenai-sensei, dislikes being on-time, hobbies reading perverted orange books in public." Naruto said with a smirk, which both girls noticed was slightly like Sasuke's. Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in a smile.

"Naruto so you were listening when I taught you about information gathering." He said happily. Both girls were at once enlightened and confused about this exchange. Naruto just muttered under his breath

"I didn't need to gather that information, it was blatant after being around you for a week."

"Ok so you with the pink hair your turn." Kakashi said.

"Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun, my dreams are to be with Sasuke-kun, I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto. Naruto was thinking to himself

'What the hell did I do?'

"Next would be the blond in the purple," Kakashi said trying to hide his sweat drop at Sakura's words

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, I like arranging flowers and Sasuke-kun, my dreams are to be with Sasuke-kun, I dislike forehead girl and toads." Naruto once again had a thought

'So why does one hate me and the other not.'

"And though I know you Naruto introduce yourself anyway." Kakashi said with a smile. At least what looked like a smile from the way his eye crinkled. Naruto sighed

"Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training with my brother, I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and people who judge others unfairly. My dream is to become Hokage."

"All right now that that's done I can tell you about your mission tomorrow. It's a survival test, and it is the true genin exam."

"WHAT?" shout the three very vocal students.

"Yes the Academy exam determines who has enough skill to take an exam done by a jonin instructor, the exam done by the jonin instructor has a fail rat of 66 percent, so only about 30 percent of your class will pass. You will all meet at tomorrow morning at the team seven training grounds, be their for 8 in the morning, oh and don't eat breakfast you may through up." The last he said with a smile before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay just so you now he wants us to show up just a bit before 10am, 9:30 at the earliest. And eat breakfast if you can, he has something planned." Naruto said as he got up and walked to the stairs. He never made it as he was forcefully spun around, and held up by his collar by an angry looking Ino with an agitated Sakura behind her. "What'd I do?"

"Three questions," Ino said in a surprisingly even voice "How do you know our sensei? Why did you tell us that? And why should we believe you?" Naruto blinked for a moment. As Sakura glared over Ino's shoulder

"First Kakashi-sensei was the one that taught me when I wasn't in class."

"Ya I remember that now he came into the class a long time ago, and you left with him." Sakura said suddenly, the glare fading away.

"Anyway," Naruto continued "the reason I told you that and the reason why you should believe me are the same, like it or not we're a team now so I have nothing to gain from lying to you, once we pass this test and start doing real missions we will have to watch each others backs, any lie I told you would hurt the team." Both Ino and Sakura blinked and looked at each other they hadn't thought of it that way. "Ano…can I go now?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Ino let him go with out saying anything, "uh thanks? Come on Kogane lets get a little bit of training in before tomorrow, I still haven't mastered it yet and I wanna get it down as soon as possible."

"Hai Niisan." Kogane yawned as he got up from where he was quietly napping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura watched Naruto walk down the stairs, when he was a few minutes away well out of ear shot.

"Wow I didn't know Naruto thought that far ahead," Ino mused somewhat to her self.

"Ya, I knew he was at the top of the class with Sasuke-kun but I always thought he was just lucky." Ino nodded her agreement. There was silence for a moment, before Ino spoke again.

"Naruto's kind of cute don't you think?" she asked

"Ya he's… WHAAAA?" Sakura nearly screamed

"What?"

"That's Naruto! Naruto can't be cute!"

"And why not?" Ino said not sure why she felt slightly angry at her friend/rival

"Cause he's Naruto!"

"So? He's still a boy and all boys have the potential to be cute when they aren't being disgusting."

"Ya…but still its Naruto, can you explain this to me?" Sakura asked a little confused

"Well it his eyes." Ino replied

"His eyes?"

"Ya I guess, he just as those really deep blue eyes that seem to go on forever and…" Ino stopped mid sentence and seemed to be thinking

"Please don't tell me you falling for Naruto!" Sakura pleaded

"What? NO I like Sasuke-kun! It's just I thought about how you can usually tell what person is feeling from their eyes, and I realized that most of the time when Naruto smiles his eyes are closed."

"So a lot of people do that. It's not like anything is wrong with him he's always so happy and energetic."

"Ya I guess your right, and that's another thing that makes him cute, all that energy like a little kid."

"Ya annoying."

"Sometimes," Ino said then with a look from Sakura she burst out laughing "Ok a lot of the time, and he might look a bit better if he wasn't in all that orange all the time." As the two girls continued they were unaware that their entire conversation had been overheard by one Uchiha Sasuke who had been searching for his rival. Yes they had been spied upon by Sasuke whose face now resembled Naruto's for the grin it was sporting.

'The easiest way to lose a fangirl," Sasuke thought 'give her a new target.' Elsewhere Naruto was in the middle of training when he sneezed suddenly with out warning.

"Hmm someone's talking about me."

The next day Naruto woke up to a surprise, all his orange jumpsuits were gone; all he had was one pair of orange pants and a black sleeveless shirt, he picked up his little frog wallet Gama-chan. He was full to the brim from Naruto saving the money the third sent him every week. And he had more in a bank account that he could with draw from. After putting that thought aside for now Naruto went through all his daily hygiene activities. And tightened the Chikane braces on his forearms and his shins, before putting his clothes on, the orange pants were darker than his usual ones, and the sleeveless shirt seemed to cling to his chest, displaying the hard packed muscle that training with Kogane had put on him and without the sleeves, you could see the definition and tone in his arms. Tying on his hitai-ate Naruto had a quick breakfast of Ramen and a carton of milk before running out the door. Completely oblivious to some of the looks he was getting from some of the younger girls, though he did stop once because he had sworn he heard maniacal laughter, coming from near by. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto ran to get Kogane before he headed to the training grounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura arrived at 9:30 like Naruto suggested, if he had actually lied to them they could find and kill him later. But so far as it turned out there was no sign of him or Kakashi arriving before they did. They both had a light breakfast earlier again figuring that they could blame Naruto for any negative consequences to their actions. They had only been waiting fifteen minutes when they heard Naruto's voice.

"INO! SAKURA!" Both girls turned to look at him and both had similar reactions, both girls blushed slightly at the sight of Naruto's muscled upper body. Neither of them noticed Kogane…not that he cared.

"Still say he's not cute?" Ino whispered

"He's… cute." Sakura muttered, 'But he's Naruto he CAN'T be cute' Inner Sakura moaned. The girls were at a loss as to why they were attracted to both boys. Where Sasuke was dark and Mysterious, Naruto was bright and open. Where Sasuke was cold and closed to all but a few, Naruto was warm and friends with almost everyone. Where Sasuke had small lithe muscles that spoke of speed, Naruto had a larger more defined body that radiated power. They quickly realized that they needed to discuss this away from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun could you please wait over there us girls have some things to talk about." Ino asked,

"Uh sure Ino." Naruto said walking a distance away before realizing something "wait, since when am I Naruto-_KUN_?" he said to him self out of range of Ino's hearing, "She couldn't possibly…naaaaa." Naruto laughed shaking his head. Ino and Sakura were crouched down talking in low voices.

"Okay what happened and why does Naruto look so hot?" Ino asked

"I..I..I don't know it might have something to do with him not being in that orange…_thing_ he wore all the time." Sakura replied

"I think your right," Ino agreed "that thick orange thing he wore never showed what his body looked like, so everyone always assumed he was pudgy, or something."

"Well not everybody."

"What do mean?"

"I think Hinata knew. I mean she has those eyes and she's always watching him."

"Ya your right, she would always hide when he was around but almost never took her eyes off him."

"But I don't think she ever talked to him…actually I'm sure she never talked to him."

"So we have two options help her get the boy she likes…or we get another boy to argue over."

"This is a tough decision, Hinata is a nice girl but Naruto's almost as cute as Sasuke-kun." 'Oh my god did I just say that!' Sakura thought

"I say one of us goes after him, Hinata had her chance she knew he was hot when no one else did." Sakura thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"But how do we choose who gets who?"

"Jan Ken Po for first choice?"

"Hai." Sakura agreed

"Jan." Started Sakura

"Ken." Continued Ino

"PO!" they shouted together. Sakura had rock, Ino had paper.

"YES FIRST CHOICE!" She nearly screamed

"First choice of what?" Both girls jumped as the voice of their sensei was above them.

"Oh uh…We're going shopping later and I get to choose the first outfit to try on." Ino lied.

"Ah alright." Kakashi said from behind his book

"Ya I need to go shopping today, someone took all my jumpsuits this was all I had left." Naruto said walking up. Ino and Sakura had grins on their faces, as they each grabbed one of Naruto's arms. Not the body grip the use on Sasuke but they had both latched onto him.

"Why don't we go together Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Uh…sure the more the merrier right?" Both girls grinned somewhat evilly, Naruto looked at Kakashi with eyes that screamed 'HELP ME' Kakashi cleared his throat, with a small cough that caught the attention of the girls.

"I will now explain the purpose of this test." Declared Kakashi as he held up two bells, "Your Objective is to get a bell from me, excluding Kogane as he comes or go's with Naruto."

"But Kakashi-sensei there's two bells and three of us." Interrupted Sakura

"I know whoever does not have a bell by lunch will be tied to one of the training stumps and will watch as the others eat lunch in front of you, and will be sent back to the academy." The three genin's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Yup," Kakashi said as he tied the bells at his waist "oh and come at me with intent to kill or you'll definitely lose." The girls disappeared each running in to the forest around them. Naruto and Kogane stood their staring at Kakashi as if waiting for something. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Begin!" Naruto and Kogane ran at Kakashi, who sighed and leapt into the air kicking both at the same time. Both disappeared into poofs of smoke. "Why did I teach him the Kage Bunshin?" He muttered to him self as he took out his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the forest Naruto, Kogane, Ino and Sakura were all in a small clearing. The girls looking nervous,

"Okay here's what we're going to do, we're going to split into two teams, I'll go with Ino and Kogane will go with Sakura we'll come at Kakashi from two sides. Me and Kogane with charge from the forest as the both of you cover us with kunai and shuriken, aim for his waist if your lucky you'll cut the bells off if your not he still has to dodge me and Kogane's attacks."

"Doesn't that mean only you will get the bells?" Sakura ask a little angry at not being paired with Naruto.

"That's just it Kakashi-sensei said we had to get the bells from him he didn't say we couldn't share!" Naruto said with a grin. Both girls nodded Ino blushing slightly as she thought

'Me and Naruto alone in the forest…he's all mine!' she thought laughing maniacally in her mind.

"Alright but before we split up," Naruto's hands flew through seals, "**Jinteki Yajuu Kage**." There was a small poof of smoke as Kogane transformed appearing in the same outfit as Naruto. "Alright Ko (nickname not typo) take Sakura and circle around when your in position give the signal and I'll attack." Kogane rolled his eyes

"I know niisan, lets go Sakura-san." Kogane replied as he headed into the forest.

'At least he looks kinda like Naruto' Sakura thought as she followed after giving Ino a glare.

"Alright Ino their gone lets get into position." Naruto said standing up.

"What!" yelped Ino 'Naruto is so forward' she thought. Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"You know our mission get the bells from Kakashi?" he replied giving her a strange look.

"Oh right sorry my mind was wandering." She answered 'Great now he thinks I'm a strange or worse an airhead.'

"Alright but you need to pull it together come on lets go." He said entering the forest in the opposite direction Kogane and Sakura had gone. Ino followed quickly eyes locked onto a certain portion of his anatomy as she slunk along behind him (if you don't know I'm not telling). When they got into their position Naruto handed Ino his shuriken holster. "Pen him in so me and Ko can get close." He muttered

"Easy." She whispered back. As they crept a bit closer, until they could see the clearing Kakashi stood in reading a little orange book.

"Remember once you hear the signal launch everything at him, me and Kogane will handle the rest."

"What's the signal?" Ino asked concerned, she didn't want to screw up their chances.

"Trust me you'll know it when you hear it." Naruto said with a grin. It was only minutes later when a lion's roar echoed over the training area, Ino couldn't help but grin at the signal as her and Sakura burst from the trees at the same time, releasing swarms of shirikens and kunai into the training field. It seemed to rain metal as Kakashi dodged most of the projectiles before it seemed he was struck several times, only to use the replacement technique and trade places with a log. The moment he used the replacement Naruto and Kogane burst from the trees charging his position as the girls leaped back into the forest to get out of the way. Naruto was in the lead as Kogane came from behind and leaped of his back coming at Kakashi from the air.

"**Shishi Kata: Beast King Fist**!" Kogane growled his right hand and claws glowing dark orange, Kakashi's eyes went up following Kogane, which was a mistake as he wasn't watching Naruto.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" Kakashi's eyes snapped down in time to see two clones grab his arms while a third put him in a full nelson from behind. The original Naruto dived for the bells, Kakashi gathered chakra to his legs and leapt up, completely forgetting about Kogane above him. Kogane's clawed palm strike sent Kakashi back down just in time for Naruto no snatch the bells and roll away. As soon as he got to his feet he ran towards Ino and Sakura. Kakashi kicked Kogane away and threw off Naruto's clones before racing after him Naruto tossed a bell to Sakura and one to Ino just as Kakashi caught him. And before anything else could happen the buzzer went off indicating lunch.

"I guess your going with out lunch." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Why? We completed our objective." Naruto asked

"You don't have a bell." Kakashi replied.

"You never said we had to keep them, you said and I quote 'Your Objective is to get a bell from me' I got a bell from you, actually I got both and I'm sharing them with Ino and Sakura." Naruto declared defiantly

"I see," Kakashi muttered, "girls are you sharing your bells with Naruto?" Both girls looked at each other before answering together.

"Hai."

"Then," Kakashi began "you all pass." He said as his eye curved upwards in a smile. "It seems that at least one of you figured out the meaning of this test." The girls looked slightly confused, so Kakashi continued, "The true point of this was to test your teamwork. I was once told 'those who disobey the rules and regulations are trash, those who disregard there friends are worse than trash." The new genin's all nodded in comprehension. "Oh and girls I'm going to borrow Naruto for a couple minutes before you take him shopping." The girls grinned, and Naruto shivered but didn't know why as he walked over to where Kakashi was waiting.

"What's up?" Naruto asked after they were a distance away.

"What was that jutsu Kogane used it seemed pretty powerful."

"Oh the beast king fist? Its part of the lion style that were still working on you condense your chakra around your hand and when you use a palm strike or a punch you release the chakra in an explosive wave. Kogane is better at it than I am since his chakra is denser than human chakra." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"So was that full power?"

"For how quickly we attacked it was, if he had time to gather more chakra it would have been more devastating."

"Your going to have to show me full power sometime."

"Hai sensei." Naruto grinned.

"Okay now you can go shopping with Ino and Sakura." Again a shiver ran down Naruto's spine. He was almost to where the girls were waiting when Kakashi called out "And remember Naruto look underneath the underneath!" Naruto was confused and just figured it was Kakashi being Kakashi but for some reason the girls were glaring at their sensei as Naruto approached them.

"So where we going first?" Naruto asked. Then the girls shared a look, 'why do I have a bad feeling about this'. He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura had dragged Naruto to the shinobi clothing store they went to, and in a flurry of fabric had loaded him up with half a dozen outfits to try on in various shades and colors. Ino had to sit down for a bit when she 'accidentally' walked in on Naruto with his shirt off. In the end Naruto ended up with slightly baggy dark orange ninja pants that tightened around the ankle, black shinobi sandals, a net shirt with sleeves that ended at the elbows and a black jacket with dark orange stripes on the sleeves and a red spiral on the back. Naruto bought several copies of this outfit.

"Thanks for helping me get some new clothes." Naruto said grinning

"No problem Naruto." Sakura replied as Ino was still unable to form coherent sentences.

"Hey you want to come for ramen with me?" he asked the girls

"No we have something's to do maybe another day."

"Alright see you later" He said running off. As soon as he was gone, Sakura turned to Ino.

"Can you talk yet or are you just going to drool?" she asked wryly

"Oh my god forehead-girl he is so hot." She half moaned. Sakura stared at Ino as if she had grown an extra head.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of a building across the street a certain indigo haired young girl's face had invented several new shades of red as she had watched her crush try on different clothes with her Byakugan.

Also observing Sakura and Ino was a certain Uchiha. He was laughing manically in his head, so as not to be caught, as he watched the two fangirls slowing become more attracted to his rival, the grin on his face was rather disturbing. As he remembered burning all of Naruto's jump suits and the effect it had on the girls in the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata carefully followed Naruto always being careful to stay out of sight using her Byakugan to keep an eye on him from around corners. She was so concerned with being spotted by him that she was un aware that she had been spotted by two others until,

"Hinata why are you following Naruto." Came a voice from behind her. She turned slowly a blush forming on her cheeks, to see Ino and Sakura giving her a strange look.

"Ano...I…I'm not following Naruto-kun." She lied

"Hinata we've been following you follow him for about ten minutes, your following him." Ino accused

"Ano I…" Hinata murmured

"Why are you following our teammate!" Sakura repeated Hinata muttered something. "What was that?" Hinata muttered again "Tell us or we'll tell Naruto you were following him." Hinata's face paled.

"I…I was…trying to ask N-Naruto-kun t-to go on a…" she trailed of near the end

"You want him to go on a what?" Ino asked with a knowing grin.

"A-a-a… a date" Hinata answered her face flushing to the roots of her hair.

"So why don't you." Sakura asked

"H-he might say no." Hinata murmured in response

"And he might say yes." Ino countered "Any way we just wanted to tell you that eventually one of us is going after Naruto we just haven't figured out which yet. But when we do neither of us will be afraid to ask him out. Bye Hinata." The last they said together as they walked off. Leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts.

'I have to ask him.' Hinata thought 'But he might say no.' another part of her countered 'But Ino mention he might say yes.' 'Or she could be trying to make you look like a fool!' 'But she said her and Sakura may be asking him out soon and they were the most popular girls in our year.' 'Ya but remember how he looked when he was changing' a third part spoke up 'wouldn't you just like to…' 'BAD HINATA BAD!' she mentally screamed, when all was quiet in her head she had one final thought 'I have to at least tell him how I feel.' It was at this point se realized she had no idea of where he was. 'Ok next time I see him alone I'll tell him how I feel.'

Meanwhile Naruto had just walked into his and Kogane's private training area. Only to see Kogane looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"That cute blue haired girl that usually follows you isn't here to day."

"What cute blue haired girl?"

"She's about nose high on you, blue hair, white eyes, puffy jacket." Kogane replied with a yawn as he stretched.

"Sounds familiar, but I don't remember anyone ever following me." Naruto said trying to think of who the girl was. Kogane stared at him

"Are you really that poor of a shinobi that you can't tell when someone is following you?"

"Hey! I'm an excellent shinobi I am completely aware of my surroundings!" at that moment a child with a long blue scarf jumped at Naruto from the tree above him, screaming,

"FIGHT ME!" Unfortunately for him his scarf got caught on the tree he just left causing him to miss his target entirely and end up at Naruto's feet. "You managed to stop my attack that's what I expected from my honored rival!" He said jumping to him feet.

"But I didn't do anything you just got caught on the tree." Naruto muttered "Hey kid who are you?"

"I am the future Hokage. I am Konohamaru!" Naruto was speechless for a second, then he started laughing

"Hahaha that's too big a name for a twerp like you!" He laughed then Konohamaru kicked him in the shin. "You little brat!" Naruto growled as he lifted the boy up by his scarf.

"I'm the Hokage's grandson!" Konohamaru sputtered 'they always leave me alone when they find out' he thought. Until Naruto's fist smacked him in the back of the head.

"Brat! Think I care! Screw this, later Kogane we'll train tomorrow." Naruto said walking away. About Fifteen minutes later he noticed the boy following him with obvious disguises. After and hour of running around as he tried to lose the kid, he just gave up. "Look I don't think their should be a bush in the middle of the street." Konohamaru threw away the branches.

"Exactly what I expect of my rival." He laughed

"Look kid what do you want?" Naruto asked tiredly

"You must teach me the jutsu you used to defeat the Hokage."

"Oh you mean the…"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ojiisan checkout my new jutsu." The Hokage turned to see Naruto with a grin on his face._

"_Ok Naruto show me." If possible Naruto grinned even wider_

"_SEXY NO JUTSU!" there was a burst of smoke and where Naruto had been standing was now a VERY well proportioned young girl. Sarutobi's nose gushed so much blood he went flying back and passed out from blood loss._

_End Flashback_

"Sexy technique." Naruto said with a grin. "I think I can teach you that!" Naruto said with a smile "lets go back to my training area."

3 hours later

"You got it Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed as they both sat down "So why do you want to be Hokage any way?" he asked the young boy.

"Every where I go all anyone calls me is honored grandson, I want people to recognized me for who I am not who my family is." Konohamaru replied.

"You'll never be Hokage that way." Naruto said eyes down. Konohamaru

"What do you know!" he yelled

"I know what it means to be Hokage." Naruto answered

"So do I the Hokage has to master over a thousand techniques, and be the strongest shinobi in the village recognized by everyone."

"That's what a Hokage has to be, but that's not what it means to be Hokage."

"Then why don't you tell me what it means." The young boy snapped

"To be Hokage is to be a protector, to be the one who guides the village in times of peace and war. To be Hokage means to care for everyone in the village even if they hate you. That is the meaning of Hokage."

"How can you hate the Hokage."

"Konohamaru, everyone respects the Hokage but not everyone likes him. There is no easy way to become the Hokage." Before they could continue you there discussion they heard something.

"Honored grandson! Honored grandson where are you? Honored grandso…Found you!" The owner of the voice leapt into the clearing his hitai-ate tied like a bandana, he wore black sunglasses and a black uniform. "Honored grand son come with me the excellent teacher Ebisu I will ensure that you become Hokage!"

"No I won't go with you I'll learn from Naruto-niisan!"

"What can you learn from _him_." Ebisu said with a disgusted tone of voice

"I learned this **SEXY NO JUTSU**!" Konohamaru transformed into a beautiful brunette with only smoke keeping her from being nude. Ebisu gawked then rubbed his nose.

"Such a foolish technique will not work on a gentleman like me." He said as he started to drag Konohamaru away.

"Oh Ya!" Naruto called as he stood up. "try this **KAGE BUNSHIN**!" and the clearing filled with Naruto's

"Shadow clones advanced but not overwhelming."

"I'm not done yet, for your insult of my jutsu I must now show you my undefeated technique…**HAREM NO JUTSU**." Every single Naruto turned into a beautiful naked blond, and they swarmed all over Ebisu. Whose nose erupted in a spray of blood that sent him into the trees. Another poof of smoke and the clones were gone and Naruto was back to normal. "and that's why I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto grinned as he turned to Konohamaru "remember if you want to be Hokage you'll have to go through me." Konohamaru grinned and nodded.

"Rivals!" Konohamaru declared

"Rivals!" Naruto agreed. Mean while A certain Hokage was watching,

"So Naruto combined the Kage Bunshin with the Sexy No Jutsu. What a stupid technique…I'll probably fall for it." He sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days involved Team seven training and doing a D-rank mission in the afternoon, in those few days the girls learned that when it came to taijutsu they were far behind Naruto. Their ninjutsu was on par with Naruto's since they didn't count his Kekkai Genkai as he wasn't aloud to use it during team training sessions, the girls hadn't really seen much of it and they were only told a little bit about it. So in order to find out more about their teammate they asked Kakashi if Naruto could some them what he could do with his Kekkai Genkai.

"Well I suppose you do need to know what your teammates are capable of, Naruto do you have any problems with that?"

"No sensei, I figure they should know what I can do."

"Alright then show us."

"Hai sensei, **Ekikane no Yoroi (liquid metal armor)**!" Naruto's skin seemed to ooze mercury until every part of him even his hair was covered. "Ko attack."

"My pleasure." He growled in his human form, hands flashing through seals as he ran at Naruto. "**Shishi Kata: Assult of the Pride**!" eight more Koganes appeared in human form, as they began to rain a deadly combaniation of blows upon Naruto. Who stood their unmoving until the clones poofed away.

"Kakashi-sensei would you like to try?" curious Kakashi threw a kunai at Naruto

as a tired Kogane sat down. It struck Naruto in the shoulder and bounced off.

"Interesting defense, absolute?"

"No, but I'm working on it."

"Any attacks?" Sakura asked interested..

"Of course," Replied Naruto with a grin, as the liqid metal was reabsorbed. Naruto pointed a finger at a tree. "**Gin Tama**." As a dart flew from the tip of his finger peircing the tree. "ands only the least of them. My best technique is a but harder to preform though."

"Can you show us?" Ino asked

"Okay gimme a second I'll need a target. **Kage Bunshin**." A single clone poped into existance by Naruto. And ran across to the end of the field. Naruto gathered chakra into his hand, and raised it shoulder level "**Gin Yari (silver spears)**." Naruto plunged his hand into the ground the rest of the team watched as deadly sharp spears that shined like silver shot from the ground like crossbow bolts, the clone could even dodge as four peirced it causing it to poof away. "I need to make it faster though its kind easy to dodge." The girls were impressed Kakashi was amazed.

"Naruto whats the range on one of those spears?" Kakashi asked

"Depending on the terrain and its metal content, one hundred, two hundred meters why?"

"no reason just curious." Kakashi replied lazily while he was thinking 'that coould be the ultimate assasination technique, its quick silent and deadly'. The rest of the afternoon Naruto showed off a few more moves before he had to rest and recover his chakra.

The next couple of weeks were all devoted to missions, sadly they were all D-rank missions after weeks on end of solid D-ranks Naruto was ready to burst.

"I swear if we have to catch that cat one more time I'll put it out of its misery!" Naruto growled though no one else said anything they all agreed. Even Kakashi was getting tired of nothing but D-rank missions. As they walked into the mission office the Hokage looked up.

"Ah yes I have mission for you right here, Mr. Togesaki needs his garden weeded."

"NO!" Shouted Naruto "We're tired of doing these crappy D-rank missions give us something better!"

"Naruto!" bellowed Iruka as he stood up from behind the mission desk. "your genins all that's available for you to do are D-rank missions and C-ranked missions. And every team has to do its fair share of D-ranked missions."

"Fair share!" Naruto stammered "We've done thirty atleast give us a C-ranked mission please!" The Girls were shocked that Naruto had dared talk to the Hokage like that. But he only laughed. Before he could say anything Sasuke walked into the mission room followed by a smoking jounin.

"Hokage-sama Choji and Shikamaru have clan business for the next month and Sasuke needs to add to his mission record so could he be paired up with another Genin team?"

"Of course Asuma I was just going to assign Team 7 a new mission and they could use an extra hand, that is if Kakashi doesn't mind?" the Hokage asked.

"Not at all Hokage-sama."

"Alright then Team 7 and Uchiha Sasuke, I am giving you a C-rank mission you are to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits until he has finishied the bridge. Ah here he is now." A half drunk old man wandered into the room.

"These are the brats that are supposed to protected me?"


End file.
